Our Love Song
by Cho Seo Ryun
Summary: Semua pasangan pasti memiliki sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan hubungan mereka. Begitu juga dengan EXO couple. Drabble singkat tentang bagaimana romantisnya mereka dengan kekasihnya. All Official Couple. HUNHAN/KAISOO/CHENMIN/KRISTAO/SULAY/CHANBAEK Here! Boys-Love! DLDR! Enjoy! Gomawo!


**Our Love Song**

**An EXO Fanfiction©**

**Disclaimer : Characters are belong to SM Town. The story plot and idea are mine.**

**All Official Couple**

**Warning : Full of Typo, Boys Love, OOC dan segala kejelekan lainnya. Don't like Don't read! No bashing, No flaming chara! Flame has never been accepted, Critique are allowed.**

**Rate : K+ - T**

**Wish you like it! ^^**

* * *

**Stick With You**

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan?" Seorang _namja _berambut _blonde _menegur seseorang dengan perawakan sedikit mungil dengan surai merah muda nya yang manis.

"Huh? Aku sedang berjalan dibelakangmu, Sehunnie. Kenapa kau masih bertanya?" jawab _namja _yang diajak bicara itu santai. Ia tetap berjalan dibelakang pemuda yang ia panggil Sehun sekaligus mengabaikan teriakan para _fans _yang menggema di tiap-tiap sudut bandara.

Sehun mendengus kesal atas jawaban _hyung _nya. "Aku tahu, _babo_."

"Kenapa kau─"

"_Hyung_, kami pergi sebentar, _ne_?" tanya Sehun pada sang _leader _EXO yang tengah sibuk mengabsen satu persatu _member _nya. Suho mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau mau mengajak aku kemana?" Luhan berinisiatif untuk kembali memulai pembicaraan.

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas, "Aku ingin mencari minuman. Bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi, _hyung_?"

"_Ne_."

Sejenak kemudian keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Hanya terdengar derap langkah dari kedua pemuda yang berjalan agak berjauhan itu. Tak banyak _fans _yang mengikuti mereka, hal ini dikarenakan posisi kedua orang itu sudah cukup jauh dari pusat keramaian.

Manik mata Luhan melirik sekilas kearah Sehun yang berjalan lurus di depannya dengan _earphone _yang melekat di kedua sisi telinganya. Bibir mungil nan _kissable _milik Sehun tak hentinya menggumamkan lirik lagu yang sedang di dengarkannya.

Luhan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat sikap Sehun yang sangat acuh. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana _namja _tinggi di depannya ini bersikap seperti itu meskipun ia tahu kalau ia sedang bersama kekasihnya saat ini.

'_Sadar Xi Luhan! Sadar! Kau itu laki-laki! Jangan melankolis!_' rutuk Luhan dalam hati. "Tapi, aku butuh perhatiannya" bisiknya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia segera memperkecil jarak diantara mereka dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sehun.

'_Ayolah, tinggal selangkah lagi…_' bisiknya dalam hati. Ia berniat untuk melingkarkan lengannya dengan lengan milik Sehun.

Jika salah satu anggota lain melihat ekspresi Luhan saat ini, mereka pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan. Lihat saja bagaimana ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan terlihat serius saat menjalankan rencananya. Sisi _manly _nya benar-benar lenyap, dan tergantikan oleh sisi _feminine_, layaknya seorang gadis SMA yang tengah jatuh cinta pada kakak kelasnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, kau mau duduk dimana _hyung_? Bagaimana kalau di dekat jendela?" Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan tiba-tiba. Beruntungnya, Luhan mampu berpura-pura bersikap biasa.

Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. '_Sial, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi_' rutuknya entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Kau tunggu disana _hyung_, biar aku yang memesan. _Coffee Latte_, kan?"

"_Ne_, Sehun-_ah_."

Sehun tersenyum sekilas sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan menuju ke _counter _untuk memesan kopi. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki kecil tepat dibelakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _hyungie_?"

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya, Sehun menarik pipi orang tersebut agak kuat. "Kan sudah kubilang, kau tunggu saja disana Luhan _hyung_!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Kalau ada yang berpikiran macam-macam, bagaimana?" sergah Luhan setelah menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pipinya. "Aku hanya mau ikut, itu saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Serius?"

"Iya."

"_Jinjja_?"

"Kau jadi pesan atau tidak?" Luhan menatapnya kesal. Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum menuju _counter _untuk memesan minuman bersama Luhan. Setelah itu mereka duduk di salah satu bangku yang terletak di dekat jendela.

Luhan terus menatap keluar jendela. Matanya tetap fokus mengamati deretan pesawat. Ia juga mengacuhkan tatapan Sehun.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Tanya saja."

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, sehingga _namja _itu menatap lurus padanya. "Kau harus menatapku dulu."

"Aish, _arasseo_. Apa?" jawab Luhan ketus.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?"

Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku tidak mengikutimu. Hanya kebetulan."

"Kalau kau marah-marah seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan. Katakan padaku." Tatapan Sehun kian melembut. Luhan sedikit melirik kearah Sehun dan sontak pipinya memerah. Ia yakin tatapan itu mampu membuat _yeoja _manapun meleleh dan jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"_Hyung_?"

"Aish! Baiklah! Hentikan tatapan menyebalkan itu! Aku mengikutimu karena kau terus mengacuhkanku. Aku hanya mengawasimu, kalau-kalau kau berselingkuh nantinya. Aku juga kesal sekaligus iri melihat pasangan lain yang bisa mesra di depan umum. Aku itu ingin… perhatianmu." Di akhir kata-kata panjang itu, Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam keluar jendela.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan sekali lagi dan menatap _hyung _nya itu dalam-dalam. "Aku senang kau jujur. Aku kira kau sama sekali tidak peduli, habisnya kau itu selalu bersikap tenang dan merahasiakan semuanya sendiri tidak seperti Baekhyun _hyung _dan Tao _hyung _yang selalu jujur pada siapapun. Jadi aku tidak tahu, _mianhae_."

"Oh, jadi kau membandingkan aku dengan Baekhyunnie dan Taozi?"

"_Aniyo_, sama sekali tidak. Jangan marah-marah dulu _hyung_. Asal kau tahu saja, aku suka memiliki kekasih sepertimu, semakin kau berlagak sok tenang, aku tahu semakin besar perhatianmu padaku" jawab Sehun lembut.

"Aku tidak memperhatikanmu kok!" elak Luhan.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tahu kau juga mudah cemburu, dan membuatmu cemburu itu hal yang mudah." Sehun tertawa kecil setelahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan dan mengecup dahi _hyung _nya itu tanpa ragu. "Kau tidak perlu selalu menempel padaku, atau mengikutiku. Hatiku sudah terlebih dahulu menempel padamu dan tidak bisa dilepas lagi."

Luhan berdecak sebal sementara Sehun berdiri dari posisinya. Tak lama setelah ia berjalan, ia kembali menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sosok Luhan yang kembali mengikutinya. "Kau masih mengikutiku? Sebegitu sayang kah kau padaku, _hyung_?"

"Aku mau ke kamar kecil. Jangan terlalu percaya diri Tuan Oh!" serunya sebelum mendorong Sehun agar menyingkir dari jalannya. Sehun tidak sadar bahwa senyum kecil yang terlukis di wajah manis Luhan ditujukan untuknya.

Tentu saja seorang Xi Luhan yang keras kepala tidak akan secepat itu menyerah. Apalagi untuk mengawasi seorang Oh Sehun.

**Be Alright**

"_Eottokhae_? _Eottae_? _Eottokhajyo_?" Seorang pemuda dengan surai merah marun sedari tadi mondar-mandir di ruang _make_-_up _membuat seisi ruangan menatap kearahnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal menang Kyungsoo-_ya_" ucap Xiumin _member _tertua, setidaknya yang saat ini berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bukan itu _hyung_, hanya saja, kau tahu kan aku punya _stage fright_. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku membuat kesalahan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi-lagi, membuat anggota lainnya jengah.

"Santai saja Dio-_ya_. Santai, oke?" ucap Baekhyun. "Pejamkan matamu."

Kyungsoo menurut. Ia memejamkan matanya dan terlihat serius dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar teratur seiring sugesti yang diberikan Baekhyun beserta Xiumin.

Satu… Dua…

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa! Kalau aku tidak bisa memberikan penampilanku yang terbaik, bagaimana?!" Seruan Kyungsoo sontak membuat terkejut semua orang, termasuk Sehun yang tengah mendengarkan musik lewat salah satu _headphone _koleksinya. Ia juga tak sengaja memutuskan obrolannya dengan Luhan.

"Apa lagi _eomma _Kyungsoo sayang? Kalau kau terus berteriak, aku tidak bisa pacaran _eomma_" sahut Sehun sedikit sarkastik.

"Aish, kau kurang ajar Sehun-_ah_! Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Luhan _hyung_!" balas Kyungsoo. "_Andwae_, aku lupa liriknya!"

"Ya ampun Kyungsoo. Ini hanya _Immortal Song_, kau tidak akan mati walaupun kau mengacau." Xiumin memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pusing akibat kelakuan salah satu _main vocal _ini.

Chen yang baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil, mengacak rambut Xiumin sayang. "Sabar ya, _hyung_. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa saja membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan kaus kaki Jongin."

"Kau sudah cuci tangan belum? Jorok sekali!"

"Aku sudah! Kenapa kau menuduhku?"

"Kau kan─ Oh, iya Kkamjong! Dimana dia?" tanya Xiumin lagi. Chen mengarahkan telunjuknya ke salah satu tirai.

"Kkamjong! Keluarlah! Jangan bermain _game _lagi dan bawa Kyungsoo jalan-jalan."

"_Aye_, _fine_. Umin _hyung_!" jawab Kai asal seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan _make_-_up_.

Kyungsoo masih saja berusaha mengingat satu persatu lirik lagu dan memastikan agar ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Sementara Kai yang sudah memasukkan PSP nya ke saku jas nya, kini berjalan tanpa arah.

"_Hyung_, bisakah kau tenang sebentar saja? Aku pun ikut pusing karenamu."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Kai polos, "Kalau aku berhenti, aku akan melupakan liriknya Kai. Tuh kan, aku lupa nadanya. Jangan mengajakku bicara."

"Jadi kau mau mengacuhkanku, begitu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, kau saja yang terlalu peka."

"Yah! Kalau kau kekasihku, pasti sudah kupeluk kau tanpa ampun" canda Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _namja _bermata bulat yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Untungnya aku bukan kekasihmu, ya?"

"Lalu apa? Kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Pertanyaan Kai membuat bibir Kyungsoo berhenti bergumam. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dalam-dalam, namun hal itu hanya membuat pipinya perlahan terasa panas.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya, "Lupakan saja. Aku tadi hanya bercanda." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya saat Kai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan malah berjalan kearah salah satu balkon Stasiun TV Nasional KBS.

Kyungsoo menatap sendu pada figur Kai yang tengah berdiri tegak sambil menggenggam pagar balkon. Ia bahkan lupa dengan aktivitas bergumam dan mengingat lirik lagu yang tadi ia lakukan.

"_Hyung_, berdirilah disampingku. Aku punya cara untuk membuatmu tenang."

Tanpa penolakan, Kyungsoo berdiri disamping Kai. Matanya masih menyiratkan kesedihan, bercampur dengan rasa kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia tak begitu mendengarkan perkataan Kai, dan hanya sibuk menikmati pemandangan di luar sana.

"_Hyung_, kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Memang kau bilang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Kai menepuk dahinya kesal, "Berapa kali harus kuingatkan untuk mendengarkan perkataan orang lain, Kyungsoo _hyung_?"

"Aku kan tidak tahu, maaf." Kai terus memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Jangan marah" ucap Kai seraya tersenyum kikuk kearah Kyungsoo. "Aku bilang, aku akan membisikkanmu sesuatu dan kau harus meneriakkan apa yang kubisikkan, oke?"

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang melakukannya?"

"Kan kau yang butuh ketenangan, _hyung_."

"Oh, iya. Ya sudah cepatlah."

'_Kalau dia kekasihku, mungkin sudah kucium_' pikir Kai dalam hati seraya mengontrol emosi nya yang memuncak akibat kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa" bisik Kai pada Kyungsoo yang langsung diikuti oleh _main vocal _EXO itu.

"Kami akan menang!"

"EXO _jjang_!"

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar dari salah satu balkon gedung KBS. Beruntungnya, tidak ada _fans _yang menunggu mereka dibawah, karena sisi balkon yang mereka tempati saat ini langsung menghadap ke jalan raya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Kai.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo meneriakkan apa saja yang dibisikkan Kai. Ia menutup matanya seraya tersenyum bahagia. "AKU MENCINTAIMU…"

"Kim Jongin."

"KIM JONGIN! EH─?!" Kyungsoo menatap _horror _pada Kai yang hanya memberikan cengiran lebarnya. Dengan cepat ia menutup kedua wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti apel. "_Andwae_!" serunya.

"Jadi kau mencintaiku, _hyung_?"

"T─Tidak! Eh, maksudku i─iya, maksudku tidak! Kau menyebalkan, Jongin!"

Dengan lembut disingkirkannya kedua tangan Kyungsoo, dan digenggamnya erat kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dan menepuknya lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu, kau kekasihku sekarang. Jadi tenanglah, karena aku akan selalu disampingmu. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"K─Kekasih?"

"_Ne_, kau tidak mau? Kalau tidak mau, aku bisa─"

"Tidak! Aku mau, aku sangat mencintaimu!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit malu-malu.

"Baguslah" jawab Kai. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu dan enggan melepaskannya. Senyum di wajahnya semakin mengembang seiring dirasakannya detak jantung tak karuan milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu Jongin…"

"Hmm?"

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa detik lamanya, "Kau membuatku melupakan semua liriknya."

**Just the Way You Are**

Taman bermain di pusat Kota Seoul seharusnya sudah sepi pengunjung saat ini. Tentu saja tidak ada yang ingin bermain di tempat ini. Mereka lebih memilih untuk masuk kedalam rumah mereka, bermain bersama keluarga. Seharusnya begitu, kecuali dua sejoli yang kini sibuk bermain ayunan di tempat itu.

"Chen-_ah_, ayo gantian. Mana sisi _gentle _mu? Kau membiarkan aku terus mendorong ayunannya, huh?" Seorang pemuda berpipi seperti bakpao terlihat sedang menggerutu seraya menatap pemuda berwajah kotak yang sedang menertawainya.

"Umin _hyung_, kau kan laki-laki, jadi berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus bersikap _gentle _padamu?" tanya Chen.

Xiumin mendorong ayunannya kasar, "Aku ini _namja chingu _mu, _idiot_!"

"_Mwo_?! Kau bilang apa tadi _hyung_?" Chen segera bangkit dari ayunan tersebut dan menatap Xiumin kesal.

"Aku bilang kau idiot, _babo_" ucap Xiumin setelah menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari menghindari Chen. Mereka pun berkejaran mengelilingi taman bermain yang lumayan luas tersebut. Sepasang kekasih itu sepertinya sangat bahagia, dapat dilihat dari ekspresi keduanya yang tertawa lepas.

"_Hyung_, kalau aku menangkapmu kau mau memberiku hadiah apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau─"

Dengan satu hentakkan, Chen berhasil merengkuh tubuh mungil Xiumin. Ia mengangkat tubuh Xiumin tinggi dan tersenyum manis kearahnya, "_Hyung_, aku menangkapmu!"

"Ya! Ya! Turunkan aku Jongdae-_ah_!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama asliku, Minseok _hyung_!"

"Lalu, panggilanmu padaku tadi apa?! Kau juga menyebutkan nama asliku!" seru Xiumin kesal.

"Kau yang mulai duluan!" sahut Chen tak kalah keras.

"_Arasseo_! Sekarang turunkan aku, atau kubuat wajahmu yang kotak itu menjadi segitiga" ancam Xiumin dengan mata melotot yang dibuat-buat.

Chen berpura-pura bergidik ngeri, "Aku takut sekali" ucapnya. "Hei, _hyung_. Kau semakin hari semakin gendut ya? Kau berat sekali tadi."

Xiumin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia menatap Chen heran lalu beralih melihat perut nya yang sebenarnya biasa saja. Melihat hal itu membuat Chen tertawa kesetanan di dalam hati. Ia selalu berhasil mengerjai Xiumin dengan cara ini.

"Aku tidak gendut kok, kau saja yang terlalu kurus."

Chen mengeluarkan seringaiannya, "Serius. Kau semakin gendut. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana perutmu nanti membuncit dan pipimu jadi berlipat-lipat."

"Memangnya kau dokter atau peramal yang bisa mengetahui kalau berat badanku bertambah, tanpa harus menggunakan timbangan, huh?" bela Xiumin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sebenarnya selalu membayangkan bagaimana penampilannya kalau ia bertambah gendut nanti. Bagaimana Chen akan meninggalkannya dan berpaling ke─

"Tidak! Minseok-_ah_! Berpikirlah positif" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apanya _hyung_? Kau pasti takut kalau nanti kau gendut, aku akan meninggalkanmu dan berpaling ke Baekhyun kan?"

"Jangan sok tahu! Aku tidak berpikiran begitu."

Chen semakin melebarkan seringaiannya, "Ukh! Bayangkan bagaimana serasinya kami? Kami berdua sama-sama _main vocal_, lalu aku akan menyanyikannya sebuah lagu setiap kami bertemu begitu juga dengannya. Ah, _hyung_. Aku lupa bilang, kalau kau juga bertambah jelek."

_Namja _yang berstatus sebagai _main vocal _itu masih tertawa lebar tanpa menyadari tatapan tidak suka yang dilayangkan Xiumin padanya. Xiumin benar-benar terdiam dan hanya memicingkan matanya sebelum berniat membalas, "Kim Jongdae. Aku benar-benar membencimu sekarang."

Dengan langkah kasar, Xiumin memanjat salah satu rumah-rumahan dan duduk disana membelakangi Chen yang masih tertawa. Matanya tak lepas dari langit yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang cantik.

'_Dasar Jongdae idiot! Memang dia tampan apa? Tidak tahu diri. Malah ingin berpaling ke Baekhyun lagi_' batin Xiumin. Ia menggenggam ujung-ujung bajunya erat-erat. Bibir manisnya itu tak henti-hentinya meluapkan kekesalannya pada Chen.

"_Hyung_, _mianhae_…"

Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah Chen yang berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. "Pergi. Dasar Jongdae bodoh!"

"Hei, _hyung_. Kau benar-benar marah, _huh_? Aku kan hanya bercanda." Xiumin kembali membalikkan posisinya agar tidak menghadap langsung kearah Chen. Sementara itu Chen berdiri mengikuti Xiumin dan memohon pada kekasihnya itu untuk tidak menghindarinya.

"Minseok _hyung_, maaf."

Xiumin menatap Chen kesal, "_Mwohae_? Chen-_ssi_?"

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku, _hyung_? Ayolah, aku kan hanya bercanda" pinta Chen yang kini tengah mengguncangkan bahu kekasihnya.

Xiumin menepis tangan Chen dan kembali memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap ke langit. Ia masih duduk membelakangi Chen. "Tentu saja aku benar-benar marah. Mana ada yang bisa tenang kalau diejek seperti itu. Apalagi olehmu."

"_Hyung_, aku tadi berbohong. Aku berani bersumpah! Kau itu manis kok, lebih manis daripada Baekhyun─"

Dengan cepat Xiumin memotong kata-kata rayuan milik Chen. "_Ani_, aku tahu aku gendut, aku jelek, aku tidak punya suara bagus sepertimu, Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun. Aku yakin _yeoja chingu _mu sebelumnya juga lebih baik daripada aku kan?"

"Kenapa kau membahasnya lagi?"

"Kau memaksaku untuk membahasnya. Sudahlah, kalau kau tak suka padaku lebih baik kita putus─"

**SRET**

Tanpa disadari kini tubuh Xiumin sudah berada di dalam dekapan Chen. _Namja _yang ber status sebagai _main vocal _itu memeluk tubuh Xiumin dari belakang. Awalnya Xiumin berusaha melepaskan dekapan itu, namun Chen semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah berkata putus, _hyung_. Kau tahu kan, kalau aku sangat menyayangimu, _eoh_?"

Xiumin masih berusaha membungkam mulutnya dan mengabaikan setiap perkataan Chen.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_, aku keterlaluan. Aku sangat menyukaimu apa adanya, kok" ucap Chen manis. "Aku suka melihat pipimu yang seperti bakpao, kau tidaklah gendut malah kau menggemaskan. Kau juga sangat tampan, kau bisa tanya para _fans_."

Hening.

"_Hyung_, bicaralah padaku." Kini Chen telah melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam bahu Xiumin agar _hyung _nya itu menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Kau bohong kan? Aku bisa ingat bagaimana ekspresimu saat membayangkan hal-hal yang ingin kau lakukan bersama Baekhyun." Xiumin menatap Chen penuh selidik. Tak lupa ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sengaja.

"Aish! Serius _hyung_! Aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku benar-benar membandingkan kekasihku yang manis dengan Baekhyun yang cerewet. Jadi kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

_Namja _berpipi bakpao itu mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum melirik Chen sekilas. Ia mengangguk dan kembali menatap langit. "Jangan kau ulangi lagi. Kau menghancurkan rasa percaya diriku, kau tahu?"

"_Ne_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir _hyung_, kalau kau terus berada di sisiku, kau akan selalu terlihat sempurna" ucap Chen seraya tertawa lepas.

Xiumin memukul pelan kepala Chen dan mengalihkan pandangannya seraya tersenyum. '_Saranghae_' bisiknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi! Cepat katakan!" perintah Chen seraya mengejar Xiumin yang telah berlari menghindar darinya. Setidaknya mereka terlihat sempurna saat ini, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

**Mine**

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidakkah kau berniat untuk membaca buku?" Seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai _blonde _dan wajah penuh karisma, kini tengah berdiri menegur seorang pemuda lainnya yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja perpustakaan. Tak lupa kacamata berbingkai hitam miliknya, menambah pesona dari salah seorang _member _EXO ini. Tangannya tak luput dari beberapa tumpuk buku _literature _yang akan ia baca.

"Aku sedang membaca, _gege_" jawab pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Ia tak sedikitpun berniat untuk menatap pemuda yang mengajaknya bicara tadi. "Kenapa kau membawa banyak sekali buku, _ge_?"

"Kau kan memintaku untuk mengajarimu _hangul_, Tao-_er_." _Namja _yang dipanggil Tao itu hanya terdiam. Matanya masih fokus pada layar _tablet _nya.

"Apa kau berniat mendengarkanku?"

"Aku sedang malas, Kris _gege_. Nanti saja belajarnya" jawab Tao sekenanya.

Kris yang bingung melihat tingkah tidak biasa dari salah satu _maknae _EXO ini, hanya mampu menghela nafasnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah panda milik Tao lekat-lekat. Suasana hening menyelimuti seisi ruangan yang sepi pengunjung ini. Hanya terdengar desiran angin yang berasal dari jendela.

Merasa diperhatikan, Tao mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas dan menatap Kris heran. Siapapun bisa melihat kesedihan yang terlukis jelas di wajah Tao. "Apa yang kau lihat, _gege_?"

"… Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu padamu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hingga mengacuhkanku seperti itu?" tanya Kris lembut. Wajah _stoic _yang biasanya ia tunjukkan kini tak lagi terlihat.

Mata Tao sedikit berkedip. Dengan cepat dialihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, agar matanya tak bertemu tatapan tajam Kris. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau sedang melihat _website _Gucci, atau kau sedang melihat koleksi _merchandise _beberbentuk panda?"

Tao berdecak pelan, "Bukan itu. Sudahlah Kris _gege_, bacalah buku-bukumu dulu. Nanti kalau aku sudah _mood _belajar, aku akan memintamu untuk mengajariku."

Kris memperhatikan tiap inci wajah Tao yang kian murung. Ia ingin tahu kenapa panda yang biasanya ceria, dan konyol ini tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam dalam waktu sekejap. Padahal tadi di _dorm_, kekasihnya ini bersikap biasa saja.

Tao menghela nafasnya berulang kali. Ia sungguh menyesal sudah membuka situs ini. '_Untuk apa aku membukanya, kalau ujung-ujungnya aku merasa kesal seperti ini_?_ Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti_' rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia men-_scroll down _layar _tablet _tersebut, dan kebanyakan kalimat-kalimat tersebut bertuliskan, 'KrAy' atau 'KrisHan.' Lalu ada juga 'KrisYeol' lalu 'KrisHo.'

"Apa ia dipasangkan dengan semua orang? _Andwae_, Tao! Jangan kekanakan" bisiknya dengan suara yang lumayan kecil, hampir tak terdengar.

Ia masih sibuk menggeledah situs internet tersebut hingga tak sadar seseorang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. "_Fanfiction_, hmm?" tanya Kris seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao.

"Akh!" seru Tao seraya menjauhkan diri dari Kris yang menatapnya datar. "Jangan mengejutkanku begitu, _ge_!"

"Aku tidak mengejutkanmu Taozi, kau saja yang terlalu serius" balasnya. "Lalu, apa kau mau menjelaskan padaku tentang hal itu?" Manik mata Tao mengikuti telunjuk Kris yang mengarah tepat ke _tablet _yang sedang digenggamnya.

"… _Mollayo_! Sudahlah, aku mau belajar!" Dengan cepat jemari milik _namja _manis itu membuka salah satu buku _literature _yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"Jadi, kau murung karena _fanfiction_? Kau berpikir kalau aku akan dipasangkan dengan orang lain."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Tao, yang ada hanya suara lembaran kertas yang tengah dibalik. "Tao?"

"Apa _gege_? Bersikaplah biasa. Aku kan hanya membaca _fanfiction_" ucap Tao saat memandang lurus kearah Kris yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menatapnya kesal. Matanya kemudian kembali fokus pada buku yang ia baca.

"Jawablah pertanyaanku, Taozi."

Tao terdiam sejenak, bibir kucing nya terkatup rapat. Ia kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Kris dengan senyum polosnya, "_Gege_, kau tampan sekali hari ini. Apalagi dengan kacamatamu itu."

"Hei, hei, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jawab saja pertanyaannya." Kris menatap Tao datar, sementara _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu menatapnya sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan memaksaku, _ge_."

"Baiklah, aku takkan mengajakmu bicara lagi" jawab Kris dingin. Ia menghela nafasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membaca buku tebal yang tadi ia bawa.

Mendengar hal itu, entah mengapa membuat Tao semakin kesal dan murung. Ia sangat kesal hingga tak terasa matanya berair. Ia mengusap air matanya yang mengalir tanpa izin darinya. Tentu saja ia masih menundukkan kepalanya agar Kris tidak menyadarinya.

'_Yi Fan, tidak peka. Yi Fan, bodoh_' rutuknya dalam hati.

Lembaran per lembaran ia balikkan, hingga aktivitasnya terhenti di salah satu halaman yang sudah dilipat. Itu artinya Kris sudah menandai halaman itu, sebagai halaman penting yang harus ia baca. Ia melihat halaman lain yang juga sudah dilipat secara berurutan.

"_Sa-rang-hae_" bisiknya saat membaca karakter cina yang tertulis di ujung halaman yang telah dilipat tersebut, "_Zi-Tao_."

Tao tersenyum kecil. Rona merah di wajahnya terlihat jelas, terutama saat ia membuka pesan yang tertera di layar iPhone nya.

'_Mungkin aku dipasangkan dengan begitu banyak orang. Kau pasti tahu pasanganku sesungguhnya. Huang Zi Tao selamanya adalah pasanganku, milikku. Kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan fanfiction kita di situs itu, maka aku akan membuatkan satu khusus untukmu. Saranghae_.'

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari Kris, namun ia tak bisa menemukannya.

**CUP**

Ia tak menyadari kehadiran Kris yang berdiri disampingnya dan tengah mencium pipinya lembut, "Jangan sedih lagi, Taozi."

"_Ne, gege_. Maafkan aku karena sudah mengacuhkanmu" ucap Tao.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi jangan membaca _fanfiction _lagi. Kalau kau melanggar janjimu, aku benar-benar tidak akan bicara lagi kepadamu" ancam Kris seraya tersenyum penuh arti pada Tao.

Tao mengangguk senang dan memeluk Kris erat. Ia berjanji akan lebih sering mengunjungi perpustakaan yang telah memberinya kenangan tak terlupakan bersama , Wu Yi Fan. Dan yang paling penting adalah, ia akan berhenti membaca _fanfiction_.

**Do You Want Some Tea?**

Sebuah _villa _unik yang berlokasi di Pulau Nami kini tengah ramai karena dihuni oleh salah satu _boyband rookie _yang sangat terkenal di Korea, EXO. Mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah liburan panjang mereka setelah promosi _repackaged album_ _Growl_.

Terlihat beberapa dari mereka berlarian kesana kemari, dan ada juga yang memilih tidur dibawah pohon _maple _yang tengah menggugurkan daunnya. Di dekat danau terlihat dua orang _namja _yang tengah memanggang sesuatu.

"Hei, jangan lari-lari Chanyeol-_ah_. Kau akan tercebur kedalam danau nantinya" ucap seorang pemuda dengan figur cantik dan lesung pipi yang manis. Surai kecoklatannya sedikit acak-acakan tertiup angin musim gugur.

**BYUR!**

Benar saja, _namja _yang dipanggil Chanyeol tadi tanpa sengaja tercebur kedalam danau. Beruntungnya ia tidak sendirian, _namja _mungil yang tadi mengejarnya kini juga ikut masuk kedalam danau.

"Entah mengapa tebakanmu selalu benar, Yixing-_ah_. Kau terlihat seperti seorang _eomma_" balas _namja _dengan kulit seputih susu nya dan wajah yang tampan serta mempesona.

"Aku _namja_, Suho-_ya_. Lagipula, aku hanya asal menebak." Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum tertawa kecil menimpali candaan Suho yang lain. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain, dan menemukan pasangan lainnya yang tengah bermesraan, kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang malah bermain air di danau.

Ia tersenyum manis, "Menurutmu, apa aku terlihat seperti ibu mereka?"

Suho mengangguk pasti tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasi dari daging yang sedang ia panggang, "Tentu saja. Dan aku adalah ayahnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Semburat merah menjalar di wajah manis milik salah satu _main dancer _EXO itu. Ia menunduk malu setelah mendengar penuturan Suho, tak lupa suara tawa Suho yang terdengar lembut membuatnya bertambah malu.

"Suho-_ya_, b─bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita duduk disana dan minum teh bersama?" tanya Yixing ragu seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sepasang kursi yang dihiasi beberapa tangkai bunga diatasnya.

Suho menatap kursi itu sejenak sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing dan tersenyum, "_Ne_. Apa saja untukmu, _chagi_" ucapnya. "Hei, entah mengapa kau terlihat sangat manis hari ini."

"Aku ini _namja_, dan jangan lupakan itu Junmyeon-_ssi_." Suho hanya tertawa dan mengacak rambut Yixing.

Setelah beberapa menit memanggang, mereka pun meletakkan hasil kerja mereka berdua diatas meja piknik di dekat danau. Seluruh _member _segera menyantapnya tanpa pikir panjang. Namun tidak untuk pasangan _eomma _dan _appa _mereka. Suho dan Yixing justru memilih untuk melakukan apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan tadi.

Suho menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilakan Yixing duduk terlebih dahulu. "Duduklah, biar aku yang menyiapkan teh nya. Kau lebih baik beristirahat saja" ucapnya sebelum menuju ke salah satu meja khusus untuk minuman dan _dessert_.

Yixing memandangi tingkah Suho yang seperti seorang _gentleman _dan tertawa kecil karenanya. Manik matanya tak lepas dari gerak-gerik sang _leader _yang selalu tampak mempesona. Ia bahkan bersyukur bisa mendapatkan _namja chingu _sebaik dan setampan Suho.

"YIXING _HYUNG_!" Yixing menoleh kearah suara yang ternyata berasal dari Baekhyun yang tengah berlari dan tiba-tiba menariknya. _Namja _mungil itu tak ambil pusing dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun-_ah_?"

"Oh, tolong marahi Park Chan _idiot _yang seenaknya mengambil jatah dagingku itu, _hyung_!" seru Baekhyun seraya menarik Yixing pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ta─Tapi aku dan Suho─"

"Aish! Suho _hyung _nanti saja. Masalah ini lebih penting, _hyung_" jawab Baekhyun asal. Setelah beberapa menit lamanya yang habis digunakan untuk melerai pertengkaran ChanBaek, Yixing kembali ke tempat dimana Suho berada.

"Kau darimana saja, _huh_? Aku hanya meninggalkanmu sebentar, dan kau pergi begitu saja." Terlihat seorang Suho dengan wajah marahnya yang terlihat lucu di mata Yixing. Suho mengetukkan jemarinya diatas meja dan menatap Yixing kesal.

"Aku baru saja melerai mereka, _mianhae_ Suho-_ya_."

Suho terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Kau mau kumaafkan?" Yixing mengangguk setelahnya. "Cium aku dulu" ucap Suho dengan seringaian mesum yang terpampang di wajah tampannya. Wajah Yixing sontak memerah karenanya.

"_M─Mwo_?!" Detak jantung Yixing semakin tidak karuan. Ia bingung kalau diminta melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Ia dan Suho memang sudah cukup lama berpacaran, tetapi tak pernah sekalipun mereka berciuman. Hal yang paling sering mereka lakukan hanyalah berpegangan tangan dan lebih jauh lagi, mereka hanya berpelukan. "A─Aku…"

"Suho _hyung_, kau tahu dimana bola kaki yang dibawa Luhan _hyung_? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

Suho memutar bola matanya kesal terhadap interupsi seorang Oh Sehun yang mengganggu acara bermesraannya. "Ada di bagasi, Sehun-_ah_. Cari sendiri."

"Apakah tadi sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak bisa menemukannya? Kalau aku bisa menemukannya, aku tak akan memanggilmu Suho _hyung_ tersayang" ucap Sehun dengan nada sarkastik yang cukup menyebalkan.

"… Baiklah. Tunggu disini sebentar, Yixing." Suho pun pergi meninggalkan Yixing sendirian. Setelah beberapa lama Suho pun kembali, namun saat ini giliran Yixing yang pergi ketika dipanggil _member _lain. Hal itu mereka lakukan berulang-ulang hingga membuat keduanya jengkel sendiri.

Suho dan Yixing kali ini duduk dengan tenang namun saling berdiam diri. "Jadi, acara minum teh kita benar-benar hancur, _eoh_?" tanya Suho membuka pembicaraan.

Yixing yang kesal sontak berdiri dan berlutut dihadapan Suho. Ia menarik kerah kemeja Suho dan mengunci bibirnya dengan miliknya. Suho yang terkejut sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mendominasi ciuman tersebut. Ia senang melihat wajah Yixing yang memerah seperti tomat saat ini.

"Jadi, kau sudah mulai berani sekarang?"

"Aku─Aku hanya…" jawab Yixing terbata-bata. "Oh, baiklah! Aku ingin sekali-kali memiliki waktu hanya berdua denganmu, lalu berciuman denganmu, lalu membuat iri pasangan lain, lalu─"

Suho tertawa lepas sebelum membawa Yixing kedalam dekapannya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Yixing, "Kita tidak perlu waktu khusus. Dimanapun kau berada, jika aku ada disana, kita selalu memiliki waktu romantis tersendiri. Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja mereka."

Yixing sontak menoleh dan mendapati semua _member _yang tengah menatap mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang menyeringai mesum, memasang muka polos, atau menggerutu.

"_Eomma_, _Appa_, kalian sudah berani mengumbar kemesraan?" tanya Kai dan Sehun bersamaan.

Yixing menutup wajahnya malu diiringi gelak tawa seluruh _member_, tak terkecuali Suho nya yang bodoh.

**All For You**

Ditengah musim gugur yang suasananya sangat tidak bersahabat ini, tentunya hampir semua orang lebih memilih untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang hangat atau pusat perbelanjaan. Namun, berbeda dengan salah satu pasangan yang berasal dari _boyband _EXO, yang terkenal dengan sifat aneh mereka masing-masing.

Kedua orang ini adalah Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang lebih memilih untuk berlatih mengendarai sepeda di Seoul Grand Park. Tepatnya, hanya Baekhyun yang sedang belajar mengendarai sepeda dan Chanyeol bertindak sebagai gurunya.

"Ya mana aku tahu Tuan Park sok pintar! Aku kan tidak pernah mengendarai sepeda, mana kutahu kalau aku harus mengenakan perlengkapan keselamatan ini itu yang begitu merepotkan!" seru Baekhyun yang tengah menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Anak kecil saja tahu, kalau kau harus menggunakan perlengkapan keselamatan saat akan mengendarai sepeda, _babo_!" sahut Chanyeol seraya memukul pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Mereka mengabaikan sepeda berwarna putih yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Baekhyun membalas pukulan Chanyeol, kali ini lebih keras. "Aish! Minggirlah sana, biar aku belajar sendiri." Baekhyun segera memposisikan dirinya diatas sepeda tersebut, namun sebuah tarikan membuatnya terhenti.

"Ya! Ya! Aku tercekik bodoh!" seru Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang dengan seenaknya menarik syal yang dikenakannya. Sementara itu yang dimarahi hanya memberikan cengiran lebar.

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan perlengkapan keselamatan yang tadi ia kenakan dan memakaikannya di lutut dan siku Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam seribu bahasa dan hanya memperhatikan tingkah laku Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu. Hal yang lebih aneh lagi adalah, ia sangat menikmati perhatian dari Chanyeol saat ini. "K─Kalau a─aku yang menggunakannya, k─kau?"

"Aku baik-baik saja asalkan kau tidak terluka. Bagaimana kalau kau kecelakaan nantinya, lalu kau masuk rumah sakit. Adanya bukan kau yang dirawat, melainkan aku karena saking paniknya!" seru Chanyeol. Ia segera menghentikan kegiatannya saat menyadari hal-hal bodoh yang ia katakan.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, "_M─Mworago_?"

Chanyeol mendesis pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia segera mendorong Baekhyun, "Cepatlah! Cuaca semakin dingin! Kau niat belajar atau tidak sih?"

Baekhyun kembali mendorong Chanyeol dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal sebelum mengendarai sepeda.

"_Chakkaman_!"

"Apa lagi Park Chanyeol?!" tanya Baekhyun. Kekesalannya semakin memuncak saat melihat Chanyeol hanya mengusap tengkuknya dan mengisyaratkan untuk turun dari sepeda.

"Biar aku memberi contoh dulu" jawab Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba duduk di kursi depan, sementara Baekhyun diminta untuk duduk di kursi belakang. Ia mengemudikan sepedanya dengan hati-hati dan menyusuri jalanan Seoul Grand Park yang dipenuhi daun-daun berserakan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam ketika menikmati desiran angin yang menerpa wajah mereka. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah cantik milik Baekhyun saat memperhatikan Chanyeol dari balik punggungnya. Ia terkesan bagaimana seorang Chanyeol yang selalu bercanda dan tak pernah serius, mampu menunjukkan perhatian yang begitu besar.

'_Ia sangat mempesona saat ini_' pikir Baekhyun dalam hati. "Hei, Yeollie. Bahumu terlihat begitu lebar dan tegas dari belakang."

**CIITTT!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" seru Baekhyun seraya memukul Chanyeol yang berani membuat jantungnya hampir copot karena mengerem mendadak. Otomatis ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat karena takut jatuh.

"Err… Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia terdiam dan menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, dapat dilihat dari senyum lebar yang terpampang di wajah tampannya. Beruntung Baekhyun tidak dapat melihatnya saat ini.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. "I─Itu… Ba─Bahumu… Menghalangi pemandanganku! Minggir!" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol cukup kuat.

Chanyeol menggerutu pelan, namun ia masih saja menunjukkan perhatiannya secara tidak langsung pada Baekhyun. Ia membenarkan posisi _ear muffler _Baekhyun yang sedikit bergeser.

"Sudah, cepat ajari aku Chanyeol!" pinta Baekhyun sedikit memerintah. Chanyeol pun menuntun Baekhyun yang tengah mengendarai sepedanya. Herannya posisi Baekhyun terlalu miring. Ia malah terlihat seperti sedang bersandar pada Chanyeol.

"Ya! Jangan miring-miring! Jangan bersandar padaku juga!"

"Bagaimana?! Aku tidak bisa!" seru Baekhyun tak kalah kuat.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun yang terlihat ketakutan dengan penuh perhatian, meskipun tak jarang juga ia menghina Baekhyun. "Luruskan pandanganmu, _babo_! Jangan takut!"

"Aku tidak bisa Yeollie. Ini mengerikan!" rajuk Baekhyun. Bibirnya sudah bergetar hebat dan matanya terlihat berlinang karena air mata.

"Kan ada aku disini! Tenang saja!"

Baekhyun turun dari sepeda itu dengan kasar dan menendang ban depannya. "Kalau aku bilang tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa! Kau ini mau mengajariku atau mau memarahiku sebenarnya, hah?!"

"Bagaimana kau akan bisa kalau terus mengeluh seperti itu, penakut!" ejek Chanyeol yang semakin meembuat Baekhyun naik darah. "Kau ini mau belajar sepeda atau mau melakukan modus padaku, huh? Kau bahkan terus bersandar padaku tadi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal, "Modus? Yang benar saja! Seberapa pentingkah kegiatan tak berguna itu untukku?"

"Alasan. Bilang saja kalau kau mau berduaan denganku, lalu bersandar padaku dan membuat perhatianku terus tertuju padamu, ya kan?" tanya Chanyeol diiringi tawa keras miliknya yang menurut Baekhyun sangat menyebalkan.

"Terserah kau saja, _idiot_" jawab Baekhyun kesal. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia mengatai Chanyeol 'idiot' hari ini. "Aku mau pulang. Ini terlalu menakutkan."

Baekhyun melangkah pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertawa sendirian seperti orang gila. Beberapa saat kemudian, tawa _namja _tinggi itu pun terhenti. Ia menatap punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh darinya.

Ia menatap sepeda putih disampingnya, lalu beralih kearah Baekhyun, begitu seterusnya. Senyum simpul terukir di wajahnya. Ia menepuk jok sepeda tersebut lalu mengusap tengkuknya. "Kalau kau mau bersandar sepanjang hari, aku juga tidak keberatan" bisiknya.

Orang lain mungkin akan menganggap Chanyeol gila saat ia tersenyum pada sepeda putih dihadapannya. Ia mungkin gila, tapi ia bukan gila karena sepeda putih ini. Ia gila karena Byun Baekhyun.

"Ya! Baekhyun-_ah_! Tunggu aku!" Chanyeol mengendarai sepedanya dan berniat untuk mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah berlari untuk menghindarinya.

"Pergilah kau, _idiot_!" seru Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol _horror_.

Dan akhirnya, acara belajar mengendari sepeda mereka pun tergantikan oleh acara kejar-kejaran yang biasa mereka lakukan.

**FIN**

* * *

**Author Cuap-Cuap :**

Akhirnya selesai! Oke, sekedar info drabble ini dibuat berdasarkan _mussic shuffle _yang saya denger, dan dibuat dalam waktu yang singkat XD #bangga

Untuk bagian KrisTao nya _no offense_ ya, author hanya mengikuti alur cerita

Nah, gimana drabble nya? Jangan lupa di _review_, karena author masih harus banyak belajar

_Gamsahamnida reader-nim! Saranghae! _^^


End file.
